Fitting for a Vampire
by QTgal0309
Summary: New day or-night in her case,-on the job can be stressful enough for a girl. Katana is about to embark on a darker side of life...or rather afterlife. Can she get the job done? Or does the job get done with her?


_Hope you enjoy. I didn't get around to finding a beta reader so please excuse any grammatical errors. I'm mostly looking for input on the storyline. Thanks!_

I arrived at the black eccentric gates a little after seven; already it was dark. Mist had sprawled throughout the vast open land, emphasizing the Gothic chill the scenery portrayed

I took in a deep inhale of air; imagining I was filling up with bravery. I repeated this exercise several times before I realized it was a lost cause. I was scared and there wasn't anyway around it.

As I made my way up the etched-in stone pathway, it occurred to me why I was even here in the first place. I was here for a job…a job my family relies on me to do.

My family's line of work entails what my father likes to call a '_personal service_' profession. The reason for this is that it covers a lot of ground and there isn't one word that describes what we do.

That, I will get into later, as for now my job is to design/customize some snobby rich guy's attire for the next fall season. Seeing how I'm the only fashion educated female of the herd, my father decided this was a job I should take under my wing. I only wish I'd have asked for more detail on the job description, because walking up to this house-like-castle had me wondering exactly what I'd be getting myself into.

Finally reaching the back side entrance of the residence, I gave three abrupt knocks on the small door and waited.

I had a bag of supplies with me, and my shoulder began to give out. I gave the door another knock and still got no reaction.

After several minuets I added another three knocks. After doing this repeatedly and growing more frustrated, I began to pound on the door. I was halfway into the obnoxious pounding when the door flew open and a grumpy plump old woman answered the door.

She didn't speak and I was beginning to wonder if she was capable of verbalizing. I was tempted to test her to see if she would grunt, but thought that wouldn't be very professional of me. Instead I offered my hand as to make an acquaintance and address who I was.

"Uh...hi, I'm here for the custom tailoring for the Mr. DeWarren" I informed.

I wasn't getting any reaction so I continued. "Ms. Agatha Nancy said you'd be expecting me. I'm Katana Townsend; some just call me Kat...ring any bells?" The hag…I mean _women_, blinked several times, gave me a last once over, then stepped aside to gesture me in. I retracted my hand and put it back at my side and made my way in.

As I walked in I realized I must have entered in through the wrong door. This must have been the main kitchen. Attendants were bustling around; treys in hands with dishes ready to be served.

_Damn! Ms. Nancy was so particular on her directions of arrival. Way to represent the family Townsend! _

Before I knew it I was lost in the chaos and misplaced the beings of 'the hag'. A freckled red-head boy, no older then 14 grabbed my arm and pulled me with him in the fast pace of the hustling.

"You need to look busy…you can't just stand there" freckled boy said. "Here, take this to Mrs. Whattkins, she'll instruct you from there" he finished, placing a large basket of freshly baked crescent rolls. I suddenly became very aware of the fact I had missed dinner this evening. I then remembered why I was here and looked around for 'the hag' but came out empty.

I continued to stand there, holding the basket of heaven…uh crescents, when I heard a clearing of a throat. I turned around to see two sets of eyes directed at me.

Whadda know…it was Ms. Nancy and 'the hag'. Apparently I was better off standing here instead of going into exploration for myself. Ms. Nancy dismissed 'the hag', and then turned to face me.

"Well Ms. Townsend I presume?" Ms. Nancy asked.

"Yes ma'am, at your service." I replied. She gave me a raised eyebrow before continuing.

"Alright then, if you'll just come with me I'll lead you to where you need to be" Ms. Nancy directed. Then we were off.

I was lead first to an entry way that displayed a broad stair case, winding up to several floors. We climbed up to the third floor when I was then guided to another set of spiral stairs.

"Now first things first" Ms. Nancy began as we climbed up the stairs. "You are not to speak to Mr. DeWarren or look him in the eyes. If he asks you a question, you answer it in shortest term as you can manage-try to answer in a yes or no fashion if possible. If you need assistance there will be some right outside the door, do not make any sudden or rash movements. Do-I-make-myself-clear" Ms. Nancy finished; halting to turn and face me. I gulped and bobbed my head to approve. "Good then… now if you follow me, I'll lead you to your work station for this evening."

We winded and weaved are way through the lengthy corridors, and I struggled to keep up.

"Right this way…come quickly" Ms. Nancy said, ushering me through the large arch way. We reached a room lit by a single tall fire place, framed in a glossy cherry-oak display. The room had two levels, making the ceiling astonishingly towering. It was breathtaking. This room I guessed to be some sort of gathering area for formal purposes. She reached the door and was unlocking it, just as I began to really look around. "Come along now" she said, nodded to the direction of the now open door. Guess I'd find time to snoop later.

The room we entered was huge and secluded from every light source possible. The walls were plain white; etched in a golden metallic-looking border. One whole corner was made up of mirrors facing the fitting pedestal. I placed my work gear beside the pedestal and turned to Ms. Nancy for further instructions.

"Is there anything else you need?" she inquired.

"Nope, seems I'm all set" I answered.

"Good then, I'll send for Mr. DeWarren and he should be right with you". And then she was gone.

I was setting up and getting out the tools I would use for the fitting when I heard the door close. I suddenly stood upright, startled that I didn't hear anyone come in. I knew I couldn't look him in the eyes, but I knew this was Mr. DeWarrene.

He didn't speak or even acknowledge me, just walked up onto the podium and waited for my intrusions.

I cleared my throat; a habit I tend to do when I'm uncomfortable. I felt as if I was an inconvenience and my presence wasn't desired. I reminded myself I had a job to do and it was my right, and gosh jolly I was going to do it!

On autopilot I began to take measurements of his anatomy. It wasn't until I encircled his waste that the tension in the room dramatized. I became all too aware of the physique Mr. DeWarrene had. He was built like a Spartan warrior. Every muscle in perfect proportion, sculpted in a manner that I could almost smell the testosterone.

It took everything I had to prevent myself from breathing in a deep inhale of his masculine scent. I realized I had paused in consideration, but quickly forced myself back to work.

Mr. DeWarren continued to cooperate, almost as if this were an everyday routine for him. I never once had to instruct him to lift a limb, or sit up strait; it was almost as if he were reading my mind.

"You're…not, afraid?" he suddenly asked out of nowhere. I stop, shocked that he said something, let alone to me. I slowly look up at him, but quickly remember I'm not supposed to make eye contact, and gaze back down to my work. He responded by giving a masculine chuckle and straitened his posture. "I see they trained you well" he all but noticed.

I sighed and without thinking answered him. "Oh but on the contrary sir, I'm terrified." I said dryly. Of all things, fear was not one of the sensations I was feeling. Curiosity and desire were two very powerful feelings that blocked any fear that could surface.

"Really? What evidence do you have to prove this with? You aren't even quivering in your boots my dear." He responded with matter-of-factly leer upon his face. This time I couldn't help my self and just full out ceased what I was doing, facing up to meet his gaze. I tried not to gasp when I saw his auburn eyes. I checked myself and took a deep breath.

"Okay _first _of all…Mr. DeWarren, if you even noticed…I am not wearing boats" I said as I pointed down at my peep-toed wedged sandal. He looked down to my feet and shrugged, resuming me to continue. "Secondly, I am not like 'most people'. Just 'cuz I don't' show fear physically, doesn't mean I'm not afraid, got that? And lastly, I am not a dog. I follow directions, not do as I am 'trained', as you so claim. Okay? So why don't you just let me do my job…hence the needle and measuring tape, and stay still so I can continue to get your measurements".

I took a deep breath, and allowed the tension to flow out. DeWarren stood there, no expression at all. I realized that I may have just triggered the beast everyone seems to be so terrified of, and suddenly felt a wave of terror wash over me.

DeWarrene unexpectedly smiled smugly, this time showing a hint of glazing pearly whites. "Ah, there is that fear I've been waiting for", and he turned back around, waiting to be fitted. _Was he expecting that or something? _

I felt my eyebrows knit together in thought. I must have had a transparent expression on my face for him to have known my sudden fear. I swallowed before getting back to the task at hand.

I finished with the measurements and was packing up my things. DeWarren was re-adjusting his clothing. We didn't exchange anymore banter after our last vocal session, so I was taken off guard when he began to speak to me again.

"Will you be staying for the evening meal tonight Ms. Townsend?"

I froze from the spot where I was packing away my materials, and slowly turned my head, making sure he was speaking to me and not someone who came into the room. After seeing it was just the two of us in the room, I figured he was asking me.

"I…uh, I didn't know the job extended to a dinner invitation. Aren't you expecting guest? Your personnel have been preparing for this meal as if you were hosting a dinner party" I said.

He looked down at his feet with a small hint of a smile playing at his lips. I couldn't muster what could possible be so amusing. I figured he thought I was entertaining…as if I were a child's play toy, that, or he was unaware of his staff's preparations.

I continued to pack away, unaware of my surroundings when I felt a chill run up my spine.

Suddenly the place emerged in a gloomy-like state, and I felt an extra set of eyes set upon me. My heart rate began to accelerate and I felt a pull directing me-pulling into a trance-like state. My senses were at large and I was very aware of the sensations around me.

Someone was seeking me. I no longer felt protected here alone like this, and something was not right about this place. I could feel my heartbeat pulsate with in me. I wanted to run, scream even (and I'm not big on screaming but at this point I'd try anything), but I just wasn't capable to do so.

That's when I knew I had to get out.

Okay, this is just a small bit of the story. This was a sudden idea that sprung on me and I went with it. It is no where near to perfection, but I'd like to know what you think of it and if it grabs your attention at all. Thanks!


End file.
